List of dubs
This is a list for the titles of the dubs. To see a list of international labeling and airing errors, see International TV Airings for The Backyardigans. The Backyardigans has been dubbed in a number of countries. Below is a list of The Backyardigans dubs, in addition to each dub's country of origin, language, broadcast channel/site and logo. 'North America' 'South America' 'Europe' 'Asia' *'China' (simplified Chinese dialogue, English singing): 花園小尖兵 (Huāyuán xiǎo jiānbīng) - CCTV (premiered 2006, no longer airing) *'Hong Kong' (Cantonese (dialogue), English (singing): 後園朋友 (Hòu yuán péngyǒu) - DVD exclusive (first released 2008) *'India' (English): The Backyardigans - Pogo TV (premiered 2007, cancelled 2009) *'India' (Hindi (dialogue), English (singing): The Backyardigans- ZeeQ (premiered 2013) *'Indonesia' (Bahasa Indonesia): Di Halaman Belakang - GlobalTV Indonesia (premiered 2008) *'Israel' (Hebrew): חבורת החצר (Havurat Ha-Chatzer) - HOP! TV (premiered 2009) *'Japan' (Japanese): バックヤーディガンズ (Backyardigans) - Disney Junior Japan, previously Nickelodeon Japan (premiered 2009, removed from Nickelodeon Japan 2010) * Saudi Arabia (Arabic): ساحة المرح (Sahat Almarah) - Baraem TV *'South Korea' (Korean): 꾸러기 상상여행 (Kkuleogi sangsang-yeohaeng)-EBS and Nickelodeon Korea (First aired 2007) *'Sri Lanka' (Sinhalese): Athuru Mithuru-S.L.R (the Sri Lanka Rupavahini) (First aired 2014) *'Philippines' (English): The Backyardigans - Nickelodeon Philippines (premiered 2006) *'Taiwan' (Taiwanese (dialogue), English (singing): 花園小尖兵 (Huā Yuán Xiǎo Jiān Bīng) - EETV YoYo TV (premiered 2005) *'Thailand' (Thai):' แบคยาร์ดดิกันส์: มหัศจรรย์วัยซน ในสนามหลังบ้าน (Backyardigans: Mh̄ạṣ̄chan wạy sn nı s̄wn h̄lạng b̂ān) -' VCD exclusive (first released 2008) *'Thailand' (Thai, dialogue, English, singing): แก๊งค์แสบ นักสำรวจโลก (Kǽng s̄æb nạk s̄ảrwc lok) - VCD exclusive (first released 2011) Chinese dialects *'China' (Mandarin (dialogue), English singing): 花園小尖兵 (Huāyuán xiǎo jiānbīng) - CCTV (premiered 2006, no longer airing) No media released. *'China' (Mandarin (dialogue and forced subtitles), English (singing): 花園小尖兵 (Huāyuán xiǎo jiānbīng) - 'internet exclusive (released 2013) No physical media released. *'Taiwan (Taiwanese (dialogue), English (singing): 花園小尖兵 (Huā Yuán Xiǎo Jiān Bīng) - EETV YoYo (premiered 2007, removed 2011) No media released. *'Taiwan' (English): 花園小尖兵 (Huā Yuán Xiǎo Jiān Bīng) - EETV (premiered 2010, removed 2012) *'Taiwan' (Taiwanese (dialogue), English (singing): 花園小尖兵 (Huā Yuán Xiǎo Jiān Bīng) (season four separate series) - direct to DVD (first released 2012) *'Hong Kong' (Cantonese (dialogue), English (singing): 後園朋友 (Hòu yuán péngyǒu) - DVD exclusive (first released 2008) 'Australia' *'Australia' (British): Backyardigans - Nickelodeon Australia (premiered 2008) *'New Zealand' (??? *unknown accent*) Backyardigans - TVNZ Kidzone (premiered 2008, cancelled as of 2010) *'New Zealand' (British): Backyardigans - Nickelodeon NZ (premiered 2009, channel disbanded 2010) *'New Zealand' (Māori): Backyardigans - TE REO (premiered 2009) 'Africa' *'South Africa' (British): Backyardigans - Nickelodeon Africa (premiered 2008) Trivia General *The live-action pilot Me and My Friends and the animated pilot were never released, so the characters were only voiced in U.S. English. *In all of the dubs or broadcasts in Europe, Asia (discluding Japan and South Korea) and Australia, Knights Are Brave And Strong, Castaways, Race Around The World, Mission To Mars, A Giant Problem, and every episode from seasons three and four are all a semitone higher than their original English keys due where the framerate is sped up by 4%. In the episodes of seasons one and two, the theme is in its original key, though in certain dubs, the end song is raised as well as the episode. *Certain countries crop or stretch the Season 1-3 fullscreen episodes to 16:9 Widescreen format. *The English, French, Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, German, Italian, British, general Chinese, and (with exception of Season 3) South Korean dubs all either made it to the end of the series or to the end of the fourth season. *The UK, French, Dutch, Polish (the television dub), and Indonesian dubs are all voiced by females. *''Backyardigans'' (UK), Die Hinterhofzwerge (DE), Tus Amiguitos del Jardín (ES), Les Mélodilous (CA-FR), Zonzoli (IT), Backyardigans (SE) are all language options on all the Season 1 DVDs in the Region 2 DVD territory. Zonzoli ''and ''Les Mélodilous (France-French) do not have DVD releases; only the UK, Germany, Italy, and Sweden. The original French dub does have DVDs, and is paired with the US dub, but only retailed in Canada. North America *During the refrains of La Mission, from the Canadian-French dub Le conte des vaillants chevaliers!, partie 1, Valerie Lecot, the singing voice of Pablo, recorded her part twice, to make a kingly echo. South America *In the Latin American Spanish dub, the song Yum! ''features Mayan King Tyrone singing "para disfrutar" (meaning "to enjoy"), replacing the English line "to eat" (as part of "I can't wait to eat that pizza!"). Using "para comer" ("to eat") would have been a more accurate substitute line. Europe *The Russian dub does not feature singing. Instead, the characters speak the Russian translation while the English version is played in the background. *The songs of the Serbian 'Двориштанце,' episodes 11+, were first with subtitles, with the American English audio, with the exception of the intro and the end song, but later in reairing were dubbed. *The intro for the Serbian dub, 'Двориштанце, 'was only sung by Pablo and Uniqua's actors. For the rest of the episode, the characters all have different singing voice portrayers. *There is an original dub for ''Przyjaciele z podwórka ''released before the broadcast debut. One was first dubbed for the the first season, select season 2 episodes, and 15 episodes from the third season included in VCD/DVDs in 2005, and a TV dub in 2007. All the characters had different, mature sounding voice actors. The voice portrayers were replaced with other portrayers that were trained to have a childish feel to the voices. The lyrics for both the intro and the end song remained the same for both dubs. The alternate, direct-to-DVD dub ran from 2005-2011. *In the Polish dub, Uniqua is claimed to be a frog. *''Pirate Treasure is the pilot for the Italian dub, where the theme song is dubbed differently as to episodes 2-20. *Only 6 episodes are dubbed in the Malí Nezbedové (Czech) and Malí Nezbedníci (Slovak) series: #Cesta do středu Země/Cesta do stredu Zeme (To The Center Of The Earth) #Robin Hood Čistotný (Robin Hood the Clean) #Dva mušketýři/Dva mušketieri (The Two Musketeers) #Nejlepší přítel jeskynního člověka/Najlepší priateľ jaskynného človeka (Caveman's Best Friend) #Útek z Rozprávkovej dediny/Útěk z Pohádkové vesnice (Escape from Fairytale Village) #Tábor pirátů (Pirate Camp) *Austin and Uniqua's Italian dub actresses are sisters (Laura and Ilaria Latini). *In the UK dub, rather than using the term "nap," Uniqua uses the term "sleep", thus her role name is Uniqua, the Goddess of Sleep. *Netflix Scandinavia made all dubs from the region available to stream except for Finland's dub. *In 2014, Przyjaciele z podwó''rka was picked up by TVP's children block, TVP ABC. The episode six and the rest of the third season, and season four, were finally recorded after two years of hiatus with a newly recorded intro. The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve was the aired first on Christmas Eve as a one time airing. A change of plans was in effect when the third and fourth season finally broadcasted in March 2015. TVP ABC did not air the previous two seasons. The series ran for three runs of the two seasons, but was placed on hiatus on June 6, 2015. Australia *Ironically, Australia released/broadcasted two dubs of the series: The first one was the American dub, which was both aired earlier and on DVDs released by Nelvana. The final version is the UK dub, which was released on Fremantle DVDs and aired from the third season then. Asia *It seems that the Chinese dub's recording system is poor (i.e: a beep in the background, footsteps during the intro, the voice recording of Tyrone overlapping the others making the dub much louder than other characters, a faint microphone feedback sound during the theme song of ''Dragon Express.) *In the Taiwanese version, the characters speak Chinese during talking sequences, but sing the English version. *Like the Chinese version, in the Hindi version, the characters speak Hindi and sing in English. *Although a Nickelodeon show, The Backyardigans (バックヤーディガンズ) airs on Disney Junior in Japan, which is considered a less successful competitor of Nickelodeon in the United States. When aired, the Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. logo still is above the title. *The most recent dub airing is the second Thai dub, debuting in 2014. *The Taiwanese dub for Season 4 does not keep the recordings of their theme song consistent; every Season 4 dub's theme song is always re-recorded. *In Taiwan, season 4 was released only on the Internet and on DVD. *In the Taiwanese dub, when the dialogue is in the way of an instrumental, the dialogue is silent, in which you see a character talking without words spoken. *There are no sound effects in the Taiwan dub whatsoever (i.e. No bird sounds, etc.). *In Hong Kong, the fourth season is the second season. *There are two Indonesian dubs made separately for the DVD and the broadcast releases. DVD Examples The Arabic, Croatian, Danish, Finnish, French (France), Italian, Indian, Japanese, Māori, Norwegian, and Sinhalese versions of the show have not been released on video as of 2014. File:Amigos_Há_Muito_Tempo.jpg|A DVD from Brazil File:The_Tale_of_the_Mighty_Knights_CA.jpg|A DVD from Canada File:Tábor_pirátů.jpeg|A DVD from Czech Republic and Slovakia File:Ça_Déménage.png|A DVD from Canada, but with French audio File:Hinterhofzwerge_Ritterspiele.jpg|A DVD from Germany File:Dvd cvr backyardteamawesome.jpg|A DVD from Indonesia File:La_Navidad_Con_Los_Backyardigans.png|A DVD from Mexico File:Op_Zoek_Naar_de_Schat.jpg|A DVD from the Netherlands Category:DVDs Category:International Category:International references